


Hey Macarena!

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagineyouricon:</p>
<p>imagine your icon dancing to the macarena in your kitchen at 3 AM in nothing but their underwear and socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Macarena!

Some nights Enjolras couldn't sleep. His brain was just moving too fast, too many thoughts. He wanted to get up and work, but he knew Grantaire would just take his laptop if he woke up.

"Enj, you can't work all hours of the day. If you try to work now, it'll be crap quality."

Grantaire was right. Enjolras has reread the work he finished over night and it really was shit. So instead he laid there, bored and restless. 

This particular night it was taking forever. He just couldn't focus on emptying his mind. Enjolras gave up and gently slid out of bed. If he wasn't going to sleep, he would at least do something to get his mind off of his work. Enjolras pulled on socks and went into the kitchen and put his phone in the dock. Enjolras didn't even look as he clicked on a Pandora station- he didn't care as long as there was music. 

He poked around the refrigerator, relaxing slowly as a string of bad nineties songs played. Enjolras pulled out a tube of cookie dough and grabbed a spoon, leaning against the counter as he nibbled on it, thinking about the upcoming weekend. 

Enjolras groaned as the Macarena blared from his phone. He shook his head and turned the volume up. It was three in the morning, who would know if he danced to a cheesy song? The cookie dough sat, forgotten, on the counter. 

Grantaire woke up, suddenly, and turned to curl into Enjolras. His side of the bed was empty. Grantaire stretched and sat up. He heard music coming from the kitchen and got up.

He had to cover his mouth and duck back into the hall, doubling over in silent laughter at the sight of Enjolras, in boxers and socks, dancing the Macarena. Not just dancing, but going all out- hips swaying and everything.

Grantaire straightened up and walked into the kitchen singing made up words along with the song. He danced, stark naked, up to Enjolras.

Enjolras jumped, blushing and quickly turning down the song. Grantaire turned it back up and grabbed his hands, leading him back to the middle of the room and dancing for the rest of the song.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Enjorlas said, still blushing.

"No," He kissed Enjolras lightly. "But I'm glad I did. Seeing you dancing the Macarena in your socks and boxers was priceless. I'm assuming you couldn't sleep?"  
"Yeah, this was just, I don't know, dumb. I was stressed, the song came on, no one would know."

"Enj," Grantaire interrupted, "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cool. We all have crazy ways to unwind. Don't worry about it."

"I know, but, well, it's just awkward. but seeing you dance it stark naked was priceless." 

Grantaire grinned and went over, poking around Enjolras' phone until he found what he was looking for. 

Enjolras laughed as the Y.M.C.A started playing and couldn't help but dance with Grantaire. 

He might not be sleeping, but he was definitely much more relaxed than half an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one!


End file.
